Visitor From Above
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction. Who knew stopping time was against the law? After repeats of time stoppage, the Chief of Time Maintenance from the Great Clock travels to Earth to get to the bottom of the mystery. Now, she must team up with a Marine Biologist, a group of teenage delinquents and an Italian Mafia to stop the threats that endangers both the planet and all time. (Jotaro/OC)


**Hello everybody! I am back once more. The PlayStation 3 was very first PlayStation console and what got me to get a PS4 and will be getting the PS5. One of the first game series I played was Ratchet and Clank specifically a Crack in Time. I had have yet to finish bearing it because the final boss is a huge pain but I loved the story and concept especially the Great Clock. I haven't many stories that go into the mechanic so I'll giving it a shot. This does involve JoJo's Bizarre Adventure considering the most overpowered abilities involved time in sort of way, that it'll lead to this particular situation. I give you a Visitor From Above!**

Space, the Final Frontier and where many of the universe's secrets are contained within its depths. It was also the graveyard of many ships and their passengers who couldn't handle the dwell within whether by itself or its passengers. It was home to untold numbers of races stretched across the cosmos specifically the mythical Zoni.

The Zoni were a race of energy like beings that dwelled in metal bodies to interact with those around them. The Zoni were known as the Keepers of Time and their job was to regulate and keep time flowing naturally especially dealing with time anomalies. Races sometimes joked that the Zoni were the 'time police' since it was against the laws of reality to mess with time uncaringly. Funny thing is, they aren't the Time Police for they have their officer to deal with that kind of stuff.

Time anomalies can be called hiccups in time whether from fragments being erased, past meets present, rewinding, fastforwarding and the most dangerous...when time stops. Time must always flow and for it to stop is to dam a river. A 12 second time stop is when the dam bursts and the anomaly could destroy an entire planet's timeline. It is when the Chief of Time Maintenance gets involved.

Her job is to interrupt any time stop that has the potential of passing 10 seconds through Time Observatory's systems of the Great Clock. The only chance that it had to be done manually which is going to the exact source of the anomaly and dealing with it, is if the anomaly occurs unnaturally at the same planet. By unnaturally, is if someone was creating them on purpose and time technology is incapable without pieces of the Great Clock's time drive.

Or so they thought when one day, a time stop anomaly occurred. The current Chief of Time Maintenance, Xyler Aether Nether, had done her job and interfered with the anomaly. She was about to leave when a familiar blip popped up. It happened again. Xyler interfered once more before it occurred again and again like a CD on repeat. It finally stopped at 15 times but she knew it wasn't over.

It occurred on the same planet and the exact same coordinates 15 times in a row. This only happened when their worst fear came true… Someone was now capable of manipulating time. Someone out of the Great Clock's knowledge. And now it was her responsibility to deal with it. She needed the exact coordinates to lock into her ship, signal of her target before grabbing her gear. What planet was the disturbance coming from? The 3rd Planet in the Solar System, Earth.

The city of Japan, located on the continent of Asia on the planet called Earth. Home of the human race and their many civilizations. The only planet unaware of other life that existed in the universe for reasons other races didn't bother to even say. The backwater planet despite the good amount of planets that were worse but some species still spread stereotypes. A single ship flew towards the planet pretty far from its atmosphere.

This particular ship had the appearance of an actual serpent covered in a blue metal alloid, fins crafted from very light and aerodynamic ore, mirrors red as blood, energy panels shaped like feathers, and large cranes to grab cargo that can easily be mistaken for the claws of a dragon. A peculiar symbol painted violet painted at the center of the frame depicting a gear.

It was a Model 85 Vylax Cruiser Model Leviathan and this particular ship went by the name of Mizuchi for how many locals that witnessed the ship mistake it for a vicious sea serpent. Mizuchi was also Xyler's spaceship and even home when it came to long journeys or space travel. "This is Xyler Aether Nether, pilot of Mizuchi. I am above target planet's orbit as of now. Do you have the time signature locked on Sigmund?" Questioned a young sassy yet strangely stern feminine voice.

"Hear ya loud and clear Xyler! The time signature is locked on with 100% accuracy. It was was quite a hassle to finally get a lock in after that decade disappearance! Your Time Dilator shall protect you from any time related phenomenon so if they used their Time Stop technology against you then you are perfectly safe! Be careful Xyler. Even though this a low tech planet, there are still many things we don't know about this world. I rather not lose my childhood friend and Maintenance sister." A slightly nerdy robotic male voice answered.

"Promise I'll be careful, Sigmund. I'll even pick up some Earth movies and souvenirs we can watch when I come back. Xyler out!" Xyler spoke ending the transmission. "Alright Mizuchi. Prepare for landing and activate holo cloak. Got a time violator to arrest. Always wanted to say that." She spoke as the ship headed towards the planet's surface.

Jotaro Kujo was having the worst day of his life. His wife had called up threatening him with divorce for the lack of attention and thinking he was crazy. The attention was because of his job as a marine biologist which led him to stay at sea most of the time doing research. He always called in to check but she just bitched at him for no reason. The crazy part however was the life of a Stand User.

Stand User's had manifestations of their fighting spirit called Stands each with a variety of forms and power. His Stand was previously Star Platinum but after acquiring a specific ability, Star Platinum had slowly evolved to a stronger version dubbed Star Platinum: The World. His specific ability was Za Warudo or Time Stop which allowed Jotaro to stop time for 10 seconds. However, after Star Platinum had evolved something strange had been going on with the Stand.

Star never really had a hint of sentience back when he first manifested but after his transformation, it has been acting weird. The Stand would manifest on its own volition and gaze up at the sky. It was weirder when it was the same direction and the same exact spot as if the Stand was looking at something of great importance. Then the peculiar drawings of a mysterious clock that cropped up soon after which his wife had recently found.

It was stressful enough but now Jolyne could be dragged into it. He didn't want that for his kid. Now here he was in a teahouse with his grandpa Joseph Joestar to discuss more family issues. "Goddamnit old man. You are supposed to stay out of trouble, not cause it." The raven groaned in annoyance looking at the brunette before him. The brunette was a young man in his 20s whose eyes were a peculiar blood red and seemed to have two fangs.

"Said the guy who turned his own grandfather into a vampire." The brunette answered with a British accent. "I didn't expect giving you back your own blood from that damn bloodsucker before jumpstarting your heart would fucking turn you into one. At least I didn't take a idiotic dare and went to the doctors to be a sperm donor like a dumbass. Now you have a teenage son who could possibly be a Stand User and an absolutely livid wife." Jotaro groaned at his own grandfather's foolishness.

"I didn't even know until the doctors informed me about a week ago! I've been trying to figure out that time mess back in Egypt 11 years ago." Joseph stated as the raven had a thoughtful look. Their final battle with Dio was the strangest one. Dio's Stand, The World, had the power to stop time yet during the battle something kept cancelling out the technique. And from Dio's look, it happened before. It was the only reason why one of Dio's servants were off guard that spared Avdol and Iggy from their deaths.

These interruptions had also saved Kakyoin from getting killed too. His grandpa only got taken out by misreading the timing Dio's ability would get cancelled. Jotaro also had interference during the battle when he acquired the power but he was lucky enough to finish Dio before it could cost him. However, it bugged the crusaders to no end that even Iggy would stay near the Speedwagon Foundation in New York acting like a watchdog.

"It still doesn't make sense. What could cancel something like Time Stop so many times in succession? Then there's Star Platinum The World drawing that strange clock. Could that clock be a Stand or something more?" Joseph questioned. The door to the teahouse opened grabbing both men's attention. It belonged to a woman standing around 6'2 in height. She had light tan skin with her hair in two separate colors, straight white with a purple mohawk going to the front like a scorpion stinger, her eyes were heterochromatic with the right blue and the left green and a lean busty body.

She wore a plain red shirt with a black cog logo, black jeans, red sneakers, blue fingerless gloves and a pair of violet shades. Jotaro didn't know why his heart was racing when his eyes landed on her. "Whoa. She is one exotic beauty yet why does she smell like a cat?" Joseph questioned as Jotaro rolled his eyes. His grandfather now being a vampire gave him heightened senses, especially his sense of smell.

He remembered the old man telling the whole group what kind of scent they had after turning. Kakyoin smelled like cherries, Avdol's scent was fresh ash and arid sand, Polnareff's apples with a hint of pine, Iggy's was straight up coffee and Jotaro's cigarettes and the ocean breeze. Though he didn't disagree about her being exotic. No one was born with two natural hair colors like white and purple. Heterochromia was also a rarity too.

The waitress had seated her at a table next to their booth which gave Jotaro a better look at her. Her eyes were shaped in a way that reminded him of a feline even with the small slit like pupils and there were faint marks on her cheeks almost like whiskers. Though he couldn't deny she was beautiful but in a sort of otherworldly way. "Hey Jotaro. Go talk to her." Joseph whispered nudging the raven's shoulder. The marine biologist gave his grandfather a look.

"I saw you eyeing her. She is very lovely and I don't see a ring on her finger." Joseph whispered easily knowing the hint. 'There won't be a ring on your finger any longer either.' He eyed the woman who appeared to have difficulty reading the menu. With a bit of reluctance, he walked over to the woman sitting. "Excuse me, are you having trouble reading the menu?" Jotaro asked as the woman looked up to him.

She couldn't help holding back a blush. 'Holy fuck. I didn't know a human could be this handsome! He's even bigger than this holo disguise and this is the smallest they had for me to use! He can reach my chest from his height alone.' The woman or Xyler thought trying not to ruin her cover. It wasn't helping that her tail was trying to poke out and touch him to see how he felt. She really needed to find a date.

"Um yes, I can't really read the menu. First time I've been in this country. Was looking to see if they had anything that has fish with it?" Xyler asked as Jotaro sat next to her and helped her out. His hand had accidentally brushed hers and it felt soft almost like fur. "Here. This is one of their specialities. Green tea poured over a grilled salmon on rice with a homemade herbal tea. I recommend it amongst their seafood dishes." He explained as she licked her lips.

"I'll definitely take that. Thanks. I should introduce myself. My name is Xyleria Aether Nether but you can call me Xyler for short." Xyler answered offering her hand. He couldn't help but smirk and took the handshake. "Jotaro Kujo. He answered. The man didn't know how he ended up spending his time chatting with the woman discussing likes and dislikes.

One of her likes was the ocean as she apparently loved marine life often taking trips to beaches or aquariums of all sorts. A giant smile grew on her face when Jotaro told her he was a marine biologist and then the discussion went to marine life. His grandfather was sitting at the booth smirking that it took all his might not to bring out Star Platinum to knock that smile off the vampire's face.

Despite him being divorced too, it was nice talking to the exotic woman and eased a lot of his pent up stress. It was painful to see her leave but he didn't want to make his situation worse. The human didn't know how much Xyler enjoyed his company either. "That Jotaro was so nice. Maybe after I find the source of those time stops, I can come back here and visit." She said to herself. A sudden click had put her on high alert.

"Don't move." A rugged male voice spoke as she didn't have to turn around to know a gun was being pointed at her. A gangster like thug was aiming a pistol at her holodisguise's head. The little probe that created her disguise but also kept on her was viewing the footage through her glasses. "Give me all your money and I won't pull the trigger!" He demanded as an uncaring look crossed her face. 'Poor sap doesn't know Bolts are useless on this planet and it's the only money I got left.' Xyler thought as she ready to swing her tail at the man. Then one sentence had caught her off guard.

"Star Platinum: The World!" Star Platinum??? Then the area around her grayed out just like the man holding the gun. 'A Time Stop?!' She thought as her Time Dilator was the only thing keeping her from being affected. Her eyes widened to see Jotaro appear completely unaffected by the same anomaly. Then some sort of hologram or creature came out of his body like he was possessed by a god.

This creature looked like him but had ocean blue skin paired with coral from the bottom of his nose down to his arms, chest and legs, black hair that wreathed almost like fire, share blue eyes bright as stars, gold wavy lines traveling down his body and wore white shoulder pads with gold spirals, black fingerless gloves with gold studs, a white scarf, long white loincloth and black knee high boots as it hovered two feet in the air.

'Jotaro...is the reason for the anomalies?!' Xyler thought racking her head until realizing something was wrong with this particular Time Stop. It was weaker, way too weak to be the source from a decade ago. It took so long to find the location for how long it took to get a signal after it went into silence. 'It'll only last for not even 10 milliseconds!' She thought knowing just what to do.

To both it happened so quickly. Xyler's long yellow and brown striped lion like tail had shot out of her holo disguise slapping the gun out of her target's hand and the spirit had rammed a barrage of punches into the guy's face before sending him flying like a rocket. Her attacker crashed into a bunch of trash cans unconscious as Xyler and Jotaro looked at each other.

Jotaro eyes the long tail about half of his height wagging behind her and Xyler looking at the spirit before her. "You...have the power to stop time. I saw you." She said as Jotaro nearly choked in surprise. "The only one who can move in Star Platinum's Time Stop is someone who could also manipulate time! But you aren't Dio. Dio's Stand isn't a long tail though since I fought it years ago. Who are you?" Jotaro questioned with a piercing glare.

"Xyleria Aether Nether, Chief of Time Maintenance. Jotaro Kujo, you are coming with me for questioning on possible violations against the rules of Time! Resist and I'll be forced to beat the absolute crap out of you!" She declared taking out what looked like a giant wrench from behind her back. It was huge, about the size of a long spear and almost alien from the strange material and glowing lights around it.

"Hermit Purple!" Xyler suddenly found herself knocked into the air before crashing into the glass of a store. Jotaro turned to see Joseph running up to him with purple thorny vines around his hand. "Old man! What the hell are you doing?" Jotaro spat glaring at his immortal grandfather. "I just saved you from getting whacked by that Stand User! Who would've thought that exotic lady meant harm?" Joseph asked.

"You dumbass. I think she wasn't after me. She was the one who interfered with all of Dio's Time Stops even the one I used to stop him all those years ago. Apparently stopping time is some sort of crime." Jotaro spoke not noticing Star Platinum was staring at the mentioned woman. A simple tap from Star got their attention before he pointed at what made their eyes almost pop out of their skulls.

"Oh my God! No wonder why she smells like a cat! She is one! She's a real life alien." Joseph screamed slamming his hands on his cheeks. Xyler's disguise had shattered to reveal her true appearance. She was a humanoid feline with sun yellow fur, brown stripes on her cheeks and long cat like ears, black fingerless gloves that showed off her feline like claws, brown car nose and muzzle, cat like pupils in her eyes, a strange black and silver skintight bodysuit that covered every inch of her 7'3 tall body, red and black boots that looked to be mixed with a rocket thrusters and a headpiece with a small red lens over the right eye.

Xyler stood and glared at Joseph baring large cat like fangs. "You dumb fucking bastard! That was my last holo-disguise and a gift from Sigmund! It's going to cost millions of bolts to get it fixed! Both of you are coming with me to the Great Clock and explaining yourselves." Xyler hissed and to prove her point, the Leviathan had dropped it's holo cloak and hovered above them with it's guns pointed at the two men. She had the ship follow her from above in case things went bad. Better safe than sorry in her opinion.

"Good grief." Jotaro muttered putting his hands up in the air. He was going to kick his grandfather's ass for this if they are still alive. They were being arrested by an alien time cop of all things. His life sucks right now because this is too weird even for his standards.

**And that is it! Yes I went there with a Time Police joke. Considering Ratchet and Clank humor, I just couldn't resist. I did turn Joseph into a vampire because him getting revived should at least some sort of side effect which in this case he turned. I also really didn't see Joseph cheating on his wife so Josuke in this is basically born from a sperm donation from Joseph or a drunk Joseph in this case. I will be honest that original draft for this had Xyler meet Giorno when he was 13 and her taking him with her through part 4 but I couldn't think how to finish so I got this instead. Until next time folks!**


End file.
